Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher
Summary The Needler is a Covenant infantry weapon. Introduction The Needler is a highly unusual Covenant weapon, as it fires that fires projectiles - pink translucent crystalline projectiles. It is most often wielded by Unggoy (Grunts), and Drones (Yanme'e), but Sangheili (Elites) and Kig-Yar (Jackals), have also been seen utilizing this firearm. The only other Covenant projectile weapons are the Type-25 Carbine and the Covenant Carbine. Advantages This weapon fires enemy-tracking needles that embed themselves in the flesh of a target before exploding to cause damage. Rate of fire increases with continuous fire. If 7 or more needles accumulate in the target the needles' combined strength will create a large explosion, killing the target and causing splash damage to other nearby enemies. Needles can penetrate the energy shields of Elites, Sentinels, and Spartans. They are especially useful against Brutes (who have no shields) in Halo 2's Campaign mode. When dual wielded, the effectiveness of the needlers can be increased by firing them "out of phase". This is accomplished when the user begins firing one of his needlers a fraction of a second before the other, and continues to fire them in full-auto so that the shots from each weapon are fired in a "one-two punch" pattern (you can tell when the pattern is just right because the guns will sound as if they are firing much more rapidly). This allows for a more constant and consistent stream of fire (since each needle is in it's own slot in the sequence, the failure of one needle to connect no longer means that two will fail) and also adds to the weapon's psychological impact in multiplayer. Insightful players will find the needler can be the key to victory in certain situations. For instance, on the level "Keyes" in Halo 1, players will encounter three or four Flood combat forms situated on ledges above the player. Rushing through means dying in a gauntlet of fire from an elevated position. Grabbing a needler and firing at each Flood from behind a conveniently located stationary shield will allow the player to safely destroy each enemy. Furthermore, each Flood is positioned in shadow making it extremely difficult to effectively engage them with other direct-fire weapons; the needler solves this problem by homing in on these otherwise nearly invisible enemies. They can also be effective against Elites by either killing them outright or forcing them to dodge or retreat, giving players a chance to reposition themselves for an advantage. Disadvantages The needles are slow, and are not effective against vehicles. The needles also take time to hit/explode on the target, leaving the target time to move in and inflict some of the explosive splash damage on the shooter. It is nearly impossible to hit invisible Elites with the Needler, as they do not home to camouflaged targets. The learning curve of the "lead" needed to hit strafing targets is also high. And when faced with experienced opponents in multiplayer (who often randomize their strafing patterns) the weapon is almost always overshadowed by better, more reliable options. Influence The needler was inspired by the Flechette gun from the Marathon series. Appearances The Needler first appeared in the original Halo: Combat Evolved. It made a return in Halo 2, and was made slightly more powerful with the advent of dual wielding. However, after Halo 2's 1.1 multiplayer patch, the weapon was toned down. The weapon is set to return in Halo 3. This time it will not be dual wield able, but Bungie has stated that the weapon will be significantly rebalanced to allow it to stand on it's own. Extra Ammo Needler On the level Sacred Icon in the first Enforcer fight behind the gondola there are 3 over loaded needlers with 135 ammo each. Halo 3 Needler Rifle? According to the Halo 3 'Brute Doc' Analysis they were told "New Needler being a rifle..." By Bungie, it also quotes saying "When the Needler is on the map it's the weapon your going to want to get." Also by Bungie. It is unconfirmed by Bungie whether or not the Needler is going to be a rifle. It was thought that it simply could no longer be dual wielded, but this could explain as to why it cannot be dual wielded. For all we know, that weapon could be a new weapon, or it could be a bipodless Plasma Cannon. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Brutes (have animation but not used) *Jackals *Drones *Grunts *Marines *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) *The lone Sentinel Effective Against See also. Elites, Grunts, Brutes, Sentinels, small groups of tightly packed Flood. Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Weapons